CHR Faction Turn Fluff
This page will follow the Church of Humanity, Repentant's Faction Turn moves and illustrate its fictional positioning of assets and actions in the Far Verona universe. Assets Year 3200 - Faction Turn Timeline Faction Turn 1 The Church of Humanity dispatches lawyers to Pylopid to address breaches of imperial law regarding the aliens there and get a small following on the planet. Faction turn 2 The leader of the Helping Hands, the Shrouded Maiden, is dispatched from Cabina to Yakiyah to address inequality and serf issues as well as talk to the ACRE organization to redress issues regarding labour rights Faction turn 3 The helping hands win favor with the people, establishing a permanent base of influence on Yakiyah for the Church of Humanity, Repentant Faction Turn 4 The Devotees of the Good Work found their political arm, the Devoted Workers Party. As the devotees are a melting pot of ACRE and CHR influence, the formation of the party effectively gives ACRE party machinery on the CHR homeworld of Cabina, and the CHR party machinery on the ACRE homeworld of Demnoph. In addition, the CHR, through the Devotees, expands its influence on Yakiyah by establishing DWP party machinery on that planet. Faction Turn 5 After much toil and negotiations with ACRE and the STO, money changing hands and going back and fourth, a momentous decision was made. At a summit held on Cabina and presided by a third party, all current members of the Sector Trade Organization sign the Treaty of Cabina in return for a joining of efforts and the CHR's official entry into the STO, linking hands with bright hopes for a better tomorrow. The CHR issued an additional statement regarding its entrance into the STO. With monetary support from its STO allies, the CHR recruited Veleris Skelkallan as their new demagogue on Yakiyah. To aid in that effort a letter was sent by courier to Shan and the people of New Montgomery regarding recent pirate activities. Turn 5.5 With the CHR's (covert) blessing, Veleris Skelkallan joined the Unified People's Collective. (CHR demagogue asset on Yakiah transferred to UPC). Ardeshir Vela, a member of the Velan Royal Family, reveals himself as an ordained priest of the Church of Humanity, Repentant (sect of The Way) and starts preaching on Imperial Prime. (The Velan demagogue asset on Prime transferred to CHR) Faction Turn 6 Imperial Prime Mechanical Summary: HM Hostile Takeover attacks CHR Demagogue. (UPC seditions HM Hostile Takeover). CHR declares Prime Siege; Houses Minor fails to defend House Fornax factories on Prime with the Hostile Takeover. Narrative: In the wake of the Mass Exigo of House Vela and the Shining Star's conversion to the Church of Humanity, Repentant, Vela Ardeshir shifted his work on Imperial Prime towards supporting and keeping together the Velan community on Imperial Prime, giving hope to Velan nobles suddenly finding themselves disposed of property and status. Before long, the Integrity in Trade and Commerce Initiative (ITCI), noticing the popularity of his talks and sermons, began booking and bribing all possible venues where Ardeshir might spread his message, in order to prevent his anti-Imperial speech from spreading. In response, Ardeshir simply took to preaching unannounced on the squares and streets of Prime, where he quickly attracted even larger crowds than he had before. The ITCI then tried to bribe Ardeshir to dismiss his followers, retire from public speaking, and enter a new phrase of life as a freeman of wealth and status. Ardeshir accepted the credits, but once they were transferred, he immediately donated the funds to charity, publically refused the offer of freemanship, and proceeded to preach just like before. Having been informed by UPC contacts of the ICTI’s weakness, Ardeshir moved into the capitol. Walking through the ancient city gates on foot, he was welcomed by crowds of adoring Velans and Repentant faithful. On the capital’s main square, he preached against the evils of the Empire and the High Church, riling up a massive crowd. As the crowd occupied the local guards, Ardeshir and some of his closest followers breached the gates of the locked Imperial Palace. Walking up to the grand entrance, Ardeshir nailed his thesis to the doors. Then he turned around, and from the palace steps, he rallied the people to march on the local factories and seize the means of production from the greedy nobility who had forsaken their humanity by oppressing the masses. As the crowds approached the factories, their overseers contacted the ITCI in a plea for help. Alerted by 0xDEADC0DE of attempts by the ITCI to subvert the crowd, Ardeshir then stopped the crowd from moving on the factories and sent them towards the ICTI offices and compounds instead. The resulting destruction of documents and equipment, as the crowds raided the ICTI buildings, disabled the initiative for good. Demnoph Mechanical Summary: ???????? (I NEED NOTES!!!) Narrative: On Demnoph, the political arm of the Devotees of the Good Work stall High Church officials attempting to arrange meetings with and addressing local ACRE directors in charge of /ACRE hostile takeover/, double booking the director meetings and wasting High Church time and money by having them fill out administrative meeting forms and subsection DELAY (Deferring Engagement Leading to Agent Yielding) pre-meeting and sub meeting preparatory interviews. The Devoted Workers Party shame congregations into going back to work. As the high church preacher held his sermon outside PRISM headquarters reminding people of the horrors of the war against the artificial, crowd of High church faithful went back to work while Devotees harass and shame them for disturbing their break time. They also called ACRE enforcement to entangle their preacher in an argument regarding his license to hold sermons during break hours. Crux Inquisitors, operating on behalf of the High Church, arrested the popular leader of the Devotees of the Good Work, Sara Canewright, citing charges of pro synthetic sentiment. The Devoted Workers Party furiously engaged in a legal battle for her release. In response to an influx of new members and their High Church agenda the Devoted Workers Party official, and CHR affiliate, Sibling Murkloft Wrayy disband the political and membership charter of the Devoted Workers Party movement citing political subversion and declare that the new members who have joined are not truly devoted workers, but saboteurs and paid agitators paid for by the high church. Turn 6.5 "The Shrouded Maiden," still on Yakiyah, makes Velan contacts and prepares to journey to Orpheus. (CHR demagogue asset Shrouded Maiden transferred to Vela) Velan LINES Manufactories put under stewardship of members of The Way. (Velan PostTech industry transferred to CHR). Faction Turn 7 Imperial Prime Mechanical Summary: The attempt to seize Prime continues, with a failed attack on a Vagrant asset. Narrative: Encouraged by recent successes, Ardeshir Vela gave a speech in front of the imperial gates on the immorality of the empire. He specifically mentioned their recent actions regarding the raising of the Upright Vagrant Corsairs, formerly known as the "House" Vagrant Pirate fleet. In the middle of his speech he was rapidly escorted off of his stage by security personnel, leaving the gathered crowd confused as to his departure. It was later learned that a known Vagrant referred to as 'Beowulf' was sighted at a nearby spaceport, with the potential threat he represented being ample reason to take Ardeshir out of harm's way. Scant information is known about this mysterious figure - only that 'Beowulf' is some code name given to a supposedly powerful psychic rumored to have been involved in numerous combat situations involving the Vagrant Fleet. The current whereabouts of this figure are unknown. The Upright Vagrant Corsairs have so far offered only silence as to the reasons for their presence on Imperial Prime. Haqani Mechanical Summary: The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox attacked ACRE covert shipping with a Treachery. CHR defended with Post-Tech industry and failed; HC gains Covert Shipping. HC attacks Vela with Popular Movement. CHR blocks with Postech Industry and fails, Postech Industry destroyed. Narrative: Church of Humanity officials cheered as the prevalent Velan Church of Humanity cult known as The Way were handed the badge of office to several prominent Velan Ascendancy LINES Manufacturing and redistribution network nodes. The Elder Oracle of The Way blessed Sibling Guide Jonah Ananda with the title of "Guardian Who Holds the Lamp," in a grand ceremony. However, their efforts to right the ship they had been granted stewardship over were marked by a coterie of captains organizing a plea deal with the empire. Written confessions to several pertinent crimes and denouncements of the Velan Ascendancy for their activities from The High Church of Messiah As Emperox were soon to follow. Spirited citizens of the Lines Manufactory guided by the high church presence on the planet and emboldened by the imperial messaging of faith and the denouncements of the Ascendancy took to the factory floor of the Lines Manufactory to occupy the redistribution nodes and to cast out the repentant management. As personnel safely evacuated the scene, the mob took their religiously motivated anger out the network which was rendered inoperable and left in ruins. Orpheus Shrouded Maiden commits war crimes on Orpheus (technically a Velan action, but had some ramifications for CHR lore, so I'm notating it here). Turn 7.5 WIP Velan Counterintel Unit on Demnoph transferred to the Church of Humanity, Repentant. Response from Cabina regarding rumors of the Shrouded Maiden: Concerning Rumors & War Faction Turn 8 WIP Ardeshir Vela (demagogue) tries to end siege and flee Prime. He is stopped by Crux gravtanks. Turn 8.5 WIP Velan Counter-Intel unit on Demnoph transferred to Trilliant. (That thing knows a lot of secrets) Shrouded Maiden goes into hiding with PRISM Faction Turn 9 WIP Faction turn statement: Party Machine purchased, lore TBD. Turn 9.5 TBD Phoenix Foundation founded (5 FC to House Lyra) Shrouded Maiden TBD Category:Faction Turn Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant